Digi meets Poke
by KippiKat
Summary: The title says it all. When 5 digidestined are forced to go to the POKEMON WORLD!!


A/N some cruelty to Pokemon characters but there's nothing wrong with pokemon but I hate the characters...They're so stupid Sorry people who like them  
  
  
Mimi: it's so hot!Can't we stop and rest!!??  
  
Tai: You guys stop and we'll keep looking around then we'll come back  
  
Matt: I'm with Tai  
  
Kris: me too  
  
Izzy: I'm in there also  
  
Robyn: I'm going  
  
Mimi: I'm resting  
  
Sora: me too  
  
Joe: I think I need to stop  
  
TK: I'll stop  
  
Kari: Me too  
  
Tai: You be careful TK, Kari  
  
TK: We'll be fine Tai  
  
(Piedmon) They're going right into my trap. HUH!? Some are stopping?!...oh well. I'll get some  
  
Robyn: Hey what's-AHHHHHH *falls into a huge pit*  
  
Matt: ROBYN! *dives after her*  
  
Tai: Matt! *jumps after him*  
  
Kris: TAI! *leaps after Tai*  
  
Izzy: Might as well follow *drops into the pit* WAIT! WHO'S GONNA GET HELP!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH! so not prodigious  
  
Robyn: Oof  
  
Matt: Ack  
  
Tai: Argh  
  
Kris: Owie  
  
Izzy: Agony  
  
(Piedmon) I see you and your digimon have fallen in my trap!  
  
Kris: But we left our digimon with the others  
  
(Piedmon)I see they just had to follow *shows them Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Unimon, and Cougarmon*  
  
Robyn: You guys!  
  
(Cougarmon) My bad  
  
(Piedmon) I'm sending you somewhere you will enjoy! Just think of it as a vacation. You'll meet up with three despicable creatures that will torment you until your unexpected ending! I'm sending you to the...POKEMON WORLD!!!!*pulls a lever sending the five and their digimon down down down into the deadly world!*  
  
Kris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Robyn: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!  
  
Izzy: SOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOT PRODIGIOUUUUUUUUUUS!!!  
  
Matt: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!  
  
Tai: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Piedmon) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2, The Despicable Creatures  
  
  
  
Tai: oof *lands on the ground*  
  
Matt: Ack! *squishes Tai*  
  
Robyn: Argh!*lands on top of matt*  
  
Kris: EEK!*hits and lands on Robyn*  
  
Izzy: YAA!*falls on the ground*  
  
Digimon: AHHH!!*all the digimon land on Izzy*  
  
Izzy: Why...me?  
  
After the 5 and their companions get situated they start to talk and worry about the strange creatures they see around them  
  
(Mankey) *goes up and investigates the arrivers* MAAAAN-KEEEY!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kris: LETS GET OUT OF HERE! *runs away with the others following*  
  
(Mankey) Mankey?  
  
  
  
  
Misty: Ash you need to catch more Pokemon if you wanna become a master  
  
Ash: I know I know  
  
Brock: hey Ash look there *points to where 5 humans and some strange creatures are running* AHHHHH!They're running straight toward us!!!!  
  
Matt: OOF!*runs straight into Brock*  
  
Robyn: *crashes into Matt*  
  
Kris: *hits Robyn*  
  
Tai: *whacks into Kristi*  
  
Izzy: *skids to a stop but all the digimon crash into him*  
  
Brock: AHHH! Who are you! *sees Kris and Robyn* You can stay as long as you like pretty ladies  
  
Kris: EWWW! Get him away!  
  
Tai: Go Agumon!  
  
(Agumon) Agumon digivolve to...GREYMON!  
  
(Greymon) NOVA BLAST! *fires a fireball at Brock*  
  
Brock: EEEEKKKK!*backs up*  
  
Ash: WOW! How'd you get your Pokemon to evolve just like that!?  
  
Tai: Pokemon?What are Pokemon?  
  
Kris: Yeah what are they?  
  
Ash: Pokemon are these! *throws up all his pokeballs*  
  
Robyn: Those are Pokemon *looks at Charizard* He doesn't look to friendly!  
  
Ash: He just won't obey me  
  
Matt: Why don't you let him dedigivolve?  
  
Ash: Dedigivolve?What is digivolving?  
  
They get into a long conversation about digimon and Pokemon until finally falling asleep  
  
Kris: Good morning people  
  
(cougarmon) Lets play  
  
Kris: Not-AHHHHHH!*sees a deadly looking creature with long ears.A bright yellow covers his body and it has red cheeks*AHHHHHHH!!!IT'S BARRING IT'S FANGS!  
  
(Pikachu) Pikachu? Pika-Pika?trans:I was yawning  
  
(Cougarmon)Cougarmon digivolve to....SABORCOUGARMON!  
  
(Pikachu) Pi-PIKA!trans:HELP ME!*runs away*  
  
(Saborcougarmon)*turns back to Cougarmon*  
  
Kris: Phew!  
  
When all are awake  
  
Izzy: We have to go back to the digiworld  
  
Kris: Yes and get away from them*points at the Pokepeeps*  
  
Robyn: Yeah definatly  
  
Matt: Lets try our digivices *holds his out along with the others but nothing happens*  
  
Tai: drat!  
  
Jesse: To protect the world form devistation  
  
James: To unite all people within our nation  
  
Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
James: To extened our reach to the stars above  
  
Jesse: JESSE!  
  
James: JAMES!  
  
Jesse: team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!  
  
All digidestined: digivolve!  
  
All the digimon digivolve to their ultimate stages!  
  
Ash: Not them again  
  
Kris: You know these creeps?  
  
Misty: yeah...sadly  
  
Brock: I'll PROTECT YOU!  
  
Tai: KRISTI!!!  
  
(Sabormon) THUNDER KICK! *whacks Brock away making a little ping where he landed in da sky*(A/N like when TR blasts away only Brock did please no flames Brock Lovers)  
  
Jesse: HELLO!?Were over here!  
  
Robyn: oh right!  
  
(UltraEquinemon)FLAMING THUNDER!  
  
(Sabormon) THUNDER KICK!  
  
(MegaKabuterimon)HORN BUSTER!  
  
(WereGarurumon)WOLF CLAW!  
  
(MetalGreymon)GIGABLASTERS!  
  
TR: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Looks Like TeamRocket's Blasting Off AGAIN!  
  
Robyn: Hey look  
  
All the little symbols on the 5's crests glow and form on the digivice  
  
Kris: The rose  
  
Robyn: The flame  
  
Tai: The sun  
  
Matt: The thing(A/N please I know it sounds*ahem* weird just bare with me here)  
  
Izzy: The whatchamacallit  
  
A huge rainbow forms and the 5 are sent back to the digiworld  
  
Kris: WE'RE BACK WE'RE BACK!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*laughs evily* WE'RE AWAY FROM THEM!!!  
  
Robyn: *slaps Kris*Snap out of it!  
  
Kris: sorry but I'm just so darn happy!  
  
Matt: We all are!  
  
The 5 digidestined all laugh evily and madly as the _other_ 5 look at them stragely and back slowly away  
  
A/N Please R&R  
  



End file.
